


玩具熊

by white_salt



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_salt/pseuds/white_salt
Summary: 很无聊
Relationships: 陈飞宇x罗云熙
Kudos: 14





	玩具熊

**Author's Note:**

> 很无聊

陈飞宇有一只玩具熊，熊的肚子上绣着大大的一颗爱心。

“你好像它哦。”

罗云熙总这么说。第一次进陈飞宇房间看到这只熊时他就这么说，后来陈飞宇不管是笑是哭是站是立或是其他，他都爱找个机会这么说。

“我就是小熊呀～”

陈飞宇总这么回答。他会笑得很开心，他越是笑，罗云熙就越觉得他像小熊。罗云熙越笑，陈飞宇就越靠近。他用额头抵着罗云熙方才挥舞到他面前的小熊，推着小熊的肚子，一点点地向罗云熙靠近。小熊的毛料会扎到罗云熙，陈飞宇不舍得罗云熙不舒服，所以在小熊真真实实被压到罗云熙的脸蛋前，他就伸手将熊抽走了。转而换上自己年轻健康的肌肤，轻轻地贴上，慢慢地磨蹭。

罗云熙的脸又软又凉，陈飞宇贪婪地将耳朵到嘴唇的全部肌肤一一送去感受这份舒适，好舒服，太舒服了。

“罗老师……”陈飞宇觉得自己快被舒服到哭出来了。

罗云熙抱住了他的头，仿佛懂得陈飞宇在渴求什么似的，送上他又软又凉的脸庞，蹭了蹭陈飞宇滚烫的肌肤。

“怎么了？”

还能有什么。

罗云熙心里早知道是怎么一回事。

他只是很享受，陈飞宇在他的询问下，继续蹭着他的脸，用比脸部的肌肤还要烫人的声音问他可不可以现在就和他做爱的样子。

他会答应。

他早等着答应。

他太喜欢陈飞宇宽阔的怀抱了，他能像孩子一样躺在这个怀抱里，用陈飞宇最喜欢的脸蛋，磨蹭这个怀抱里的每一寸肌肤。他不懂陈飞宇为什么会喜欢蹭自己没有多少肉的脸，明明陈飞宇结实充满弹性的胸膛，才更让人舒服。像玩具熊一样温暖。

可是陈飞宇有些坏。  
他总要在得应允后拉开两人的距离，让罗云熙突然失去温暖，在罗云熙开始疑惑以后，用吻去弥补。

罗云熙脸被捧在陈飞宇手中，没法触碰陈飞宇的胸膛，他只能用手代为补救。

快一点，再快一点。

他颤抖着摸到衣扣，指尖发着汗，将扣子和布料分离。出汗让他的手指变得太冷了，他要陈飞宇温暖的肌肤，现在就要。

陈飞宇却还在吻着他，拇指在他细嫩的脸上来回摩擦。摸到他眼下的卧蚕时，还会轻轻地按一下。他有些好奇这两块软肉是不是把罗云熙的眼睛挤疼了，为什么罗云熙眼眶那么红，眼里那么湿润呢？

他感到罗云熙的手好像也很疼，冰凉地，打着颤，在他胸前摩挲。他不想让罗云熙疼，所以他吻得更加用力了起来。果然，深入的舌吻，让罗云熙安静了下来。

陈飞宇想就这样吻死过去，可他不舍得。他的手还能触摸更多，他的吻还能点燃更多，他还有最原始的欲望，没有被满足。

终于，罗云熙等来了陈飞宇的手掌。常年打球，弹吉他的，有些粗糙又宽大的手掌。那些细茧，像玩具熊爪子上用线绣成的指甲，与棉花混在一起，柔软中带着粗糙；罗云熙被揉搓乳头时，就有强烈的感觉，开始很舒服，突然却有点刺痛，引得他浑身发抖，双腿开始靠近磨蹭。他没由来的喜欢柔软中的刺痛，认为那才是真正的爽感。他贪婪的想要更多，于是追踪陈飞宇的手，那双大大的，柔软中带着粗糙的手，像玩具熊一样的手。

陈飞宇却不知道罗云熙在想什么。却歪打正着地，细心在罗云熙身上开始抚摸，揉按。罗云熙到处都是软软的，特别是上臂，陈飞宇把它当作女人的胸部来揉按，在胸膛与臂肉之间埋头亲吻、磨蹭。就算罗云熙吃痒，想要推开他，他都情不自已。罗云熙总是这样，柔软，柔软，让他失去理智。

稍微回过神来时，罗云熙已经坐在他跨上了。他的身体在罗云熙身体里。

他依稀记得在他做好一切，准备进入的时候，罗云熙却吃力地侧过身，用手按住他的胳膊，让他等一下。然后他迷迷糊糊地看着罗云熙翻过身来，支起上半身向后挪了一小段，离开他宽大身躯投射出的阴影。然后缓缓靠近，纤细的手搭上他的双肩，落下一吻，然后整个人贴了上来，像被包进面团的馅料。蛊惑着陈飞宇向后倒下。

罗云熙瘦弱娇小，上下摆动的幅度不会有多大。陈飞宇虽然鸡巴疼得难受，但还是更心疼卖力气的罗云熙。他伸手擦了擦了罗云熙额上的汗，又顺了顺他紧绷的背。

安慰地说：“慢一点，慢一点。”

慢一点。

慢一点。

陈飞宇总是慢一点。

罗云熙垂下头，双手摸上陈飞宇的小腹，然后一路往上，停在陈飞宇的心脏位置。明明心跳得飞快，嘴上却还说着要慢一点。陈飞宇爱他疼他，从语言到动作，到心脏，都诚实守信。就像肚子上绣着大大的爱心的玩具熊一样，把心掏出来送给了你。

罗云熙倒下，紧贴在陈飞宇宽大的怀抱里，用整个上半身去感受它的温暖。满足他最初的渴望。

“快一点，可以再快一点。快一点让我和你在一起。”

罗云熙的眼泪还是流了下来。

他也不知道自己在哭什么，他早已被突然起身将他正面压倒的陈飞宇冲击到头昏脑胀，早已被紧紧环抱住他的陈飞宇的怀抱温暖到失智。

他太喜欢陈飞宇了。

太喜欢了。

有哪个孩子得到自己喜欢的玩具熊，能不掉眼泪呢。


End file.
